


Чёрный пёс Баскервилей

by MilvaBarring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Если рассудок и жизнь дороги вам, держитесь подальше от торфяных болот" (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрный пёс Баскервилей

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые идеи, использованные в этом фике, почерпнуты из "Подлинной истории баскервильского чудовища" Михаила Харитонова.

Последним, что видел Сириус Блэк на этом свете, была алая вспышка проклятия, летящая ему в грудь.  
  
Тот свет встретил его пустотой.  
  
Как можно ощутить падение, если нет воздуха, который свистит в ушах, если нет земли, которая приближается с огромной скоростью? И все же Блэк падал, падал, проваливался в никуда, хотел вдохнуть и не смог, хотел закричать и не услышал собственного голоса. Он не помнил, как выронил палочку. Не помнил, как превратился.  
  
Упал он уже Бродягой. И хотя падал спиной вперед, земля почему-то оказалась вверху, и его лапы погрузились в холодную и липкую грязь.  
  
Вокруг раскинулась бескрайняя болотистая равнина, усеянная кое-где обломками скал и каменными столбами и окутанная тяжелыми испарениями гниющего камыша. Холодный ветер пронизывал до костей.  
  
Пес встал, покачиваясь на ослабевших лапах, встряхнулся и побрел к темнеющей вдали цепи холмов.  
  
Он шел долго, очень долго. Небо темнело, пейзаж казался все более фантастическим, но когда сумеркам оставалось сгуститься совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы превратиться в мутную ночную темень, впереди открылась чашеобразная долина с искривленными от ветра деревьями. Там, за деревьями, было человеческое жилье – Бродяга знал это наверняка, хотя с такого расстояния не мог ни увидеть его, ни почуять запах. Ему подсказывало чувство, которое не имеет названия в человеческом языке, которое есть у собак, птиц, летящих на юг, или рыб, поднимающихся на нерест в верховья реки, но напрочь отсутствует у людей. Бродяга вскинул голову и побежал быстрее.  
  
Вскоре он учуял аромат горящей сигары, и его сердце забилось быстрее. Это место не было Чистилищем, где он мог годами и столетиями бродить кругами по раскисшей от влаги земле. Здесь действительно были люди. И был табак. И было удовольствие, которое получает человек от курения табака. А значит, это место не было и Адом.  
  
Бродяга не любил табачный дым – его чуткий нос был слишком чувствителен для такого резкого запаха. Но радость от сделанного открытия заставила его пулей сорваться с места и помчаться вперед – к калитке, за которой стоял курящий мужчина, к аллее, над которой сплелись ветвями высокие деревья, к темнеющей за деревьями громаде старинного замка.  
  
Он перемахнул через калитку, едва коснувшись ее лапами. Человек повернулся (Бродяга успел увидеть побелевшее и искаженного от страха лицо) и бросился бежать. Бежал он медленно и неуклюже, и дыхание со свистом вырывалось из его груди.  
  
"Догони! – кричал Бродяге щенячий инстинкт. – Он играет с тобой. Догони!"  
  
"Стой!" – приказал ему другой инстинкт – не собачий, а человеческий. Бродяга остановился. Человек впереди упал лицом вниз, дернулся, захрипел, а затем вдруг затих, вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в усыпанную гравием дорожку.  
  
Он не дышал, и запах его изменился.  
  
И все-таки это Ад, понял Бродяга. Здесь, как и там, люди будут вновь и вновь гибнуть по его вине, из-за его легкомыслия, и он обречен брести по этому кругу вечно.  
  
Он сел, задрал морду к не знающему снисхождения небу, и над Девонширскими болотами пронесся негромкий, протяжный и невыразимо тоскливый вой.  
  
  
* * *  
  
– Нет, Уотсон, это никуда не годится, – заявил Шерлок Холмс, отложив в сторону мою рукопись. – Читатели поднимут вас на смех. Что еще за "особый препарат, не имеющий запаха"? Любой состав, включающий в себя фосфор, непременно отбил бы у собаки чутье. Не говоря уже о том, что она попыталась бы его слизать, а фосфор, к вашему сведению, токсичен.  
  
– Не все мои читатели обладают столь же глубокими познаниями в химии, как вы, Холмс, – с некоторой обидой возразил я.  
  
– Да неужели? Я был лучшего мнения о маггловском школьном образовании.  
  
Холмс взял с каминной полки свою любимую бриаровую* трубку, закурил и снова повернулся ко мне.  
  
– Знаете, дружище, я бы на вашем месте убрал эту пачку бумаг в ящик стола и не доставал очень долго. Желательно, никогда.**  
  
– Я в любом случае дам тексту отлежаться, – заверил его я. – Но если отвлечься от химических свойств фосфора, неужели сюжет моей повести не показался вам увлекательным?  
  
– Сюжет… – Холмс с задумчивым видом выпустил к потолку кольцо дыма. – Я склоняюсь к мнению, что никакой плод авторской фантазии не сравнится с сюжетами, которые подбрасывает нам сама жизнь. Что касается вашей истории, Уотсон, то я с самого начала считал, что невозможно описать события, случившиеся в окрестностях Баскервиль-Холла, таким образом, чтобы и не нарушить Статут о секретности, и в то же время не погрешить против истины. Вы своим опусом подтвердили, что я был абсолютно прав! Я понимаю, почему в своей повести вы отвели роль главного злодея Джеку Стэплтону. По версии маггловской полиции, именно он совершил покушение на жизнь сэра Генри Баскервиля и погиб в трясине при попытке скрыться от правосудия. Конечно, маггловским читателям незачем знать о том, что он жив и здравствует, и, надеюсь, наслаждается вновь обретенной свободой от брачных уз.  
  
Я невольно улыбнулся.  
  
– Вы же сами подозревали Стэплтона. Я всего лишь использовал вашу первоначальную версию.  
  
– Ошибочную версию, – подчеркнул Холмс. – Все улики указывали на виновность Стэплтона и его загадочного приятеля-анимага. Но эта версия рассыпалась в прах, как только я увидел патронус.  
  
– А ведь Лестрейд и в самом деле поверил, что это была обычная собака, намазанная фосфором, – усмехнулся я. – Он выпустил в патронус весь барабан своего револьвера, а потом еще и удивлялся, что трупа собачки так и не удалось обнаружить.  
  
– Нам повезло, что все это случилось на болотах, – со смехом подхватил Холмс. – Если чего-то где-то не хватает, всегда можно сказать, что оно утонуло в трясине.  
  
– Но все же, Холмс, какое отношение имеет патронус к виновности или невиновности Стэплтона?  
  
– Самое непосредственное, – с готовностью ответил мой друг. – То, что Стэплтон и анимаг действовали заодно, не вызывает сомнений. Но вы же знаете, Уотсон, что для создания патронуса необходимо определенное настроение, определенное состояние духа: нужно думать о хорошем, собрать все лучшее, что есть в вашей душе. Невозможно создать патронус, если на уме у вас – убийство невинного человека. А это значит, что волшебник, выпустивший патронус-собаку вслед сэру Генри, вовсе не собирался испугать того до смерти, а напротив, пытался защитить.  
  
Шерлок Холмс слишком часто и, на мой взгляд, незаслуженно подвергал критике мои скромные попытки прославить его имя. "Вместо того, чтобы в простой и логичной форме изложить ход расследования, вы пишете какую-то… belles lettres***, беллетристику", – презрительно фыркал он, и мне в очередной раз приходилось объяснять, что именно в этом и заключалась моя цель – писать беллетристику, потому что мои читатели жаждут не сухих отчетов, а романтики и приключений, и что художественное произведение строится по другим правилам и законам, нежели полицейский рапорт.  
  
Но если в остальных своих рассказах я всегда придерживался фактов, и мне обычно удавалось изложить ход событий без грубых искажений (хотя порой и возникала нужда завуалировать или скрыть какую-либо деликатную информацию), то в этот раз, описывая дело о проклятии рода Баскервилей, я поставил перед собой качественно новую задачу. Я вознамерился по мотивам реальных событий придумать историю, которая не показалась бы невероятной или фантастичной тем из моих читателей, которые никогда не слышали о существовании по соседству с миром обычными мира волшебного. Впрочем, по мнению Холмса, эту задачу я благополучно провалил.  
  
– В вашем произведении есть множество противоречий, – продолжил тем временем мой друг. – Вы описываете собаку как свирепое чудовище, но неужели ваши читатели не обратят внимания на тот простой факт, что на протяжении всего рассказа эта так называемая злобная тварь даже ни разу никого не укусила?  
  
– А как же Снупи?! – воскликнул я с возмущением.  
  
– Снупи? – Холмс удивленно вскинул брови. – Ах, да! Несуществующий любимец доктора Мортимера. Согласен, Уотсон, это был ловкий ход. Читатели, а особенно читательницы, обольются слезами над горькой участью несчастного кокер-спаниеля.  
  
– Спасибо, я польщен, – сухо ответил я.  
  
– И все же мне кажется, вы несколько увлеклись созданием вымышленных персонажей. Ну зачем, скажите на милость, вам понадобилась эта Лора Лайонс? Не было никакой необходимости назначать сэру Чарльзу свидание у калитки, поскольку он выходил подышать свежим воздухом каждый вечер в одно и то же время независимо от погоды и прогуливался по одному и тому же маршруту. Если бы Стэплтон действительно собирался его убить, ему только и требовалось спустить собаку в нужном месте и в нужное время.  
  
– Но ведь у читателя должно сложиться представление о Стэплтоне как о беспринципном негодяе, – возразил я. – Для этого мне и пришлось ввести в повествование Лору Лайонс.  
  
– Да хоть бы имя ей попроще придумали, что ли, – проворчал Холмс. – Изобретаете каких-то роковых красоток, а главного участника драмы даже не упомянули!  
  
– Нашего загадочного анимага? Да, в моей истории он стал обычной собакой, Холмс, хотя и слишком крупной и внушающей ужас. Но чего вы хотели? Ведь я не могу упоминать анимагию в книге, предназначенной для читателей-магглов!  
  
Холмс открыл было рот для очередного критического замечания, но я, примерно представляя себе все, что он мог мне сказать, успел его опередить и перевести разговор в более мирное русло.  
  
– Вы говорили, Холмс, что получили какую-то новую информацию об анимаге. Но так и не успели поделиться ею со мной.  
  
– О да, – протянул Холмс, усаживаясь в кресло. – Я не только получил о нем новую информацию, но и имел удовольствие побеседовать с этим вне всякого сомнения незаурядным человеком и сильным волшебником.  
  
– Вы с ним встречались? – ахнул я. – Когда? Где?  
  
– На борту парохода “Виктория”, отправлявшегося из Саутгемптона в Нью-Йорк.  
  
Я сел напротив и весь обратился в слух.

– Вы же знаете, Уотсон, что после нашего возвращения из Девоншира я имел долгую беседу с моим братом.

– Прекрасно помню, – улыбнулся я. Не успели мы войти в дом, как выяснилось, что срочная телеграмма с просьбой немедленно посетить клуб “Диоген” уже дожидается нас в гостиной.

– Майкрофту очень хотелось узнать, – невозмутимо продолжил Холмс, – что за странный всплеск магической активности был замечен в Дартмуре во время нашего там пребывания.

Я почувствовал, что улыбаюсь еще шире.

– В том, что ваш родной брат – министр магии, есть и свои отрицательные стороны, Холмс.

– Вот именно! – Он взмахнул погасшей трубкой. – Мне пришлось все ему рассказать. Он по-братски пожурил меня за устроенную нами “охоту на анимага”, напомнив о том, что маггловское оружие практически бессильно против волшебника, умеющего аппарировать…

Тут я изобразил сочувственную мину.

– …и весьма заинтересовался личностью вышеупомянутого волшебника. Тем более что, по его сведениям, в Англии нет анимагов-собак – как зарегистрированных, так и не зарегистрированных.

– У него есть сведения даже о незарегистрированных анимагах?! – искренне удивился я.

– У Майкрофта есть сведения обо всем, – усмехнулся мой друг. – Но информация об интересующем нас анимаге каким-то образом прошла мимо него, и он загорелся желанием (если можно так сказать о моем флегматичном брате) отыскать загадочного сообщника Стэплтона.

– И вы помогли ему в этом?

– Я?! Мерлин упаси, конечно, нет! – Несмотря на то, что большую часть своей жизни Шерлок Холмс провел среди магглов, иногда у него вырывались словечки и выражения, ставшие привычными в далеком детстве. – Для меня дело было закрыто. Истинная злодейка изолирована от общества; ее несчастный супруг с приятелем-анимагом благополучно ускользнули из сетей маггловской полиции и, как выяснилось в итоге, зажили новой и куда более счастливой жизнью; полиция получила свою версию произошедшего; и даже память стирать никому не пришлось. Я был доволен результатом и мог с чистой совестью посвятить все свое время и силы скандалу в клубе “Патриций” и делу мадам Монпенсье.

– То есть, сам Майкрофт и разыскал анимага? – уточнил я.

– Конечно, не сам. Ведь на него работает целое министерство. Но, так или иначе, местонахождение этого “пришельца ниоткуда”, как окрестил его Майкрофт, было установлено, и братец очень настоятельно предложил мне с ним побеседовать и вытянуть из него всю подноготную. Все осложнялось тем, что мистер Блэк и мистер Стэплтон собирались покинуть страну, и братец всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы их задержать.

– Значит, наш анимаг носит фамилию Блэк?

– Представьте себе, да. Он и в самом деле оказался представителем древнейшего и благороднейшего рода Блэков, а следовательно – моим дальним родственником, ибо все чистокровные семьи находятся друг с другом в родстве.

– Я с удовольствием выслушаю ваш рассказ об этой встрече, – признался я и приготовился слушать.

 

* * *

18 апреля 1889 года на борт пассажирского парохода "Виктория", совершавшего рейсы по курсу Саутгемптон – Нью-Йорк, поднялись два джентльмена. Примечательным в них было то, что, хотя они собирались делить в предстоящем плавании одну каюту первого класса и, судя по их поведению, приходились друг другу то ли закадычными друзьями, то ли близкими родственниками, более непохожих людей трудно было бы отыскать.

Один из них, высокий черноволосый мужчина, похоже, в юности был редким красавцем. Но жизненные невзгоды его состарили, покрыв лицо сеткой ранних морщин и присыпав сединой черные кудри. Впрочем, нашлись бы люди, которые сказали бы, что эти свидетельства перенесенных в прошлом страданий лишь добавляют ему привлекательности.

Его спутник обладал гораздо менее выдающейся внешностью. Это был блондин невысокого роста и довольно хрупкого телосложения с невыразительным узким лицом. И лишь сухой блеск серых глаз и твердо поджатые губы выдавали в нем страстную и, возможно, решительную натуру.

Он распахнул дверь каюты, резко остановился, словно наткнувшись на невидимую преграду, и сунул руку в карман. Его друг, напротив, шагнул вперед, словно намереваясь загородить его своим телом, и выставил вперед длинную тонкую палочку.

– Не надо оружия, джентльмены! – воскликнул незваный гость, дожидавшийся их в каюте. – Я не собираюсь вас арестовывать. Мистер Стэплтон, оставьте в покое ваш револьвер, – обратился он к изящному блондину, похлопав по набалдашнику своей трости. – Палочка при мне и я успею аппарировать к вам за спину и оглушить вас прежде, чем вы нажмете курок. Лучше представьте меня вашему спутнику или я возьму на себя смелость сделать это сам. – Улыбнувшись ошарашенному Стэплтону, он повернулся к черноволосому верзиле. – Мистер Сириус Блэк, не так ли? Я о вас наслышан. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс.

– Откуда вы знаете мое имя? – изумленно выдохнул Сириус Блэк.

 

* * *

– А в самом деле, Холмс, откуда вы узнали его имя? – поинтересовался я.

– Для этого мне пришлось посетить лавку волшебных палочек в Косом переулке, – с улыбкой ответил Холмс.

Его легкомысленный тон не мог меня обмануть: я знал, что мой друг уже много лет не пересекал границу, отделяющую волшебную часть Лондона от маггловской, и, если бы не его отношения с Майкрофтом, то, наверное, полностью исключил бы из своей жизни любые напоминания о магии и колдовстве.

– Не надо смотреть на меня с таким сочувствием, – продолжил Холмс, словно прочитав мои мысли. – Даже если бы эта вылазка вызвала у меня слишком болезненные воспоминания (заметьте, Уотсон, я говорю в сослагательном наклонении – "если бы"), уж я сумел бы абстрагироваться от нежелательных эмоций, потому что речь шла об успехе расследования. И результат превзошел все мои ожидания. Хозяин лавки, мистер Олливандер****, знает в лицо каждого из волшебников, который когда-либо покупал у него волшебную палочку. Я спросил, не помнит ли он среди своих покупателей мальчика с выдающимся талантом к трансфигурации, способного самостоятельно обучиться анимагии, и получил в ответ совершенно исчерпывающую информацию. Как оказалось, в сентябре прошлого года, когда и доктор Мортимер, и Стэплтоны находились в Лондоне, к Олливандеру зашел необычный посетитель. Во-первых, он назвался Сириусом Блэком, а единственный из ныне здравствующих представителей семейства Блэков, носящий имя Сириус, – это старший сын Финеаса Найджеллуса Блэка то ли одиннадцати, то ли двенадцати лет от роду. При этом Олливандер нисколько не сомневается в том, что этот волшебник действительно принадлежит к роду Блэков – по его словам, фамильное сходство прямо-таки бросается в глаза. Более того, Олливандер уверял меня, что впервые увидел этого человека, а это значит, что "наш" Сириус Блэк не покупал себе палочку перед поступлением в Хогвартс.

– Учился за границей? – робко предположил я.

– Маловероятно, – ответил мой друг. – Если бы он учился на континенте, то вряд ли пошел бы покупать палочку к английскому мастеру, ведь приемы и навыки волшебства, которым обучают в Дурмштранге или Бобатоне, довольно сильно отличаются от английских традиций. Но даже если предположить, что у него не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как обратиться к Олливандеру, он испытал бы определенные трудности с выбором палочки и с привыканием к ней. Ничего подобного не случилось. Он купил одну из палочек, идеально подходящую как для занятий трансфигурацией, так и для боевых заклинаний (да, Уотсон, именно в таком сочетании!) и, по словам Олливандера, она слушалась его так, словно он пользовался ею с одиннадцати лет.

– Наверняка, это противоречие можно легко объяснить, – заметил я. – Он может быть незаконнорожденным, он мог отправиться в Хогвартс с палочкой матери или кого-то из родственников…

– Все может быть, – улыбнулся Холмс, – но когда вы услышите истинное объяснение всех этих противоречий, вы будете сильно удивлены.

 

* * *

– Вы не представляете, – с чувством произнес Сириус Блэк, – какими суками могут быть некоторые женщины!

Разговор явно перешел в следующую стадию и стал довольно оживленным. Холмс и Стэплтон курили. Блэк, единственный некурящий, вертел в пальцах бокал на тонкой хрустальной ножке и время от времени к нему прикладывался.

– Сириус! – возмутился Стэплтон. – Я бы попросил тебя воздержаться от непечатных выражений в адрес моей бывшей супруги.

– Даже если она это заслужила? – Блэк выгнул бровь. – Ладно, молчу, молчу. Поймите меня правильно, – обратился он ко второму из своих собеседников. – Я ничего не имею против женского пола в принципе, ведь если женщина хорошая, то она может быть таким ангелом, как нам, мужикам… прошу прощения, джентльменам… и не снилось. Вот взять, к примеру, жену моего друга, Лили. Она пожертвовала собой ради спасения сына, моего крестника. Вы скажете, что это инстинкт? Так ведь инстинкт самосохранения не слабее материнского, а она выбрала тот из них, который спас жизнь не ей, а ее ребенку. Но если уж женщина – стерва, то по части зловредности ее ни один… хм… джентльмен не переплюнет.

– Позвольте я сам расскажу вам историю моего несчастного брака, – предложил Стэплтон.

Холмс любезно наполнил бокал и для него.

– Я женился на Бэрил по большой любви. К моему горькому сожалению, я был в то время слишком молод и наивен, и слишком ослеплен ее экзотической красотой. Но отрезвление наступило слишком быстро. Нам пришлось уехать из Коста-Рики из-за скандала, в который она оказалась вовлечена. – Стэплтон помолчал немного, снова взглянул на Холмса, и его бледные щеки окрасились румянцем. – Она мне изменяла. Я знал об этом почти с самого начала, но был настолько отравлен ею, настолько зависим от ее расположения, что все ей прощал. Мы приехали на север Англии, основали частную школу, и все шло хорошо, пока я не узнал, что она завязала интрижку с одним из воспитанников. Вот тогда я понял, что должен избавиться от своей зависимости. Мы стали спать в разных спальнях, и мне даже удалось убедить себя, что я испытываю к ней отвращение. Но это не избавило меня от ревности, а она… она надо мной насмехалась.

Блэк подсел к нему поближе и накрыл его руку ладонью. Стэплтон бросил на него взгляд, полный благодарности, и продолжил:

– Все закончилось катастрофой. Несколько учеников оказались зараженными дурной болезнью, и трое из них в отчаянии покончили с собой. Нам с Бэрил пришлось бежать, взять другую фамилию. Тогда же она и пожелала назваться моей сестрой, а не женой. "Ты же все равно со мной не спишь", – сказала мне она со свойственной ей вульгарной откровенностью. Самое страшное заключалось в том, что я не мог ее бросить, я чувствовал свою ответственность за нее, был уверен, что без меня она пропадет. Наверное, я продолжал ее любить, хотя она и обладала способностью портить все, к чему прикасалась. Мне казалось, я обречен нести этот крест до конца своих дней.

Стэплтон умолк, уставившись на свои руки. Блэк продолжил за него:

– Он был в отчаянии, мистер Холмс! Когда я его встретил, это был сломленный, измученный человек. Он приехал в эту глушь, в Девоншир, в надежде, что скромная уединенная жизнь утихомирит эту чертову ба… Прости, Джек. Но она каким-то образом узнала, что он находится в родстве с Баскервилями, и стала требовать, чтобы он предъявил свои права на наследство.

– Не нужно мне никакого наследства! – воскликнул вдруг Стэплтон. – Покой – вот то единственное, о чем я тщетно мечтал. Но Бэрил было не остановить. Она строила планы по устранению возможных наследников, а в ответ на мои возражения устраивала такие истерики, что я боялся, как бы она в приступе безумия что-нибудь с собой не сотворила.

– Вот тогда мы с ним и встретились, – подытожил Блэк.

– Вы не могли бы рассказать подробнее о вашей встрече? – попросил его Холмс.

– Конечно. Весь остаток лета я провел на болотах. Мне почему-то не удавалось превратиться в человека, и я носился по болотам в облике Бродяги, воровал еду у пастухов, охотился на всякую мелкую живность. Местные почему-то боялись меня до усра… Сильно, короче, боялись, и я старался не попадаться им на глаза. Тогда я еще не понимал, почему при виде меня они впадают в такой ужас. Потом только понял.

– После того, как я рассказал ему легенду о Собаке, – пояснил Стэплтон.

– Ну да! Так мы говорили о встрече? Ближе к осени зарядили дожди, и болото стало практически непроходимым. Меня угораздило влипнуть в трясину по самое брюхо. Видимо, с перепугу я все-таки смог превратиться. Вот тут Джек меня и нашел.

– Когда я к нему подбежал, его уже по грудь затянуло. Сириусу очень повезло, что я оказался рядом.

Они обменялись сияющими улыбками.

– Ну а дальше – еще интереснее, – продолжил Блэк. – Выбрались мы с Джеком на ближайшую кочку, глядь – а по грязи цепочка следов. Собачьих, не человеческих. Ну все, думаю, Бродяга, разоблачили тебя! А у меня-то и палочки нет, чтобы Obliviate наложить.

– Вот гляжу я на эти следы, а потом – на него, – со смехом подхватил Стэплтон.

– Ага, а затем поворачивается ко мне и вежливо так спрашивает: "Вы оборотень, сэр?"

Тут уже расхохотались все трое.

– И ведь что самое забавное, – продолжил Блэк. – У него револьвер с собой был. Я потом спрашиваю: "Почему же ты оружие не выхватил. А вдруг бы я и впрямь оборотнем оказался?" А Джек мне отвечает: "Так ведь серебряных пуль у меня все равно не было".

– И что же дальше? – спросил Холмс, отсмеявшись.

– А дальше я повел его к себе домой. Ведь нам обоим надо было вымыться и обсушиться. К счастью, Бэрил не было, она уехала с визитом к миссис Мортимер. И мы как-то очень быстро разговорились.

– Ему нужно было, что называется, душу излить, – смущенно пояснил Блэк. – Вы же понимаете?

– Да, – кивнул Холмс, – понимаю.

 

* * *

– Я только одного понять не могу, Холмс, – с недоумением спросил я, – почему вы так легко поверили рассказу Сириуса Блэка? Мне вся эта история с падением за Завесу кажется абсолютно невероятной.

Он покраснел. И опустил глаза. Я уставился на него в изумлении: не часто мне приходилось видеть моего друга смущенным.

– Майкрофту нужны были гарантии. И он потребовал, чтобы я применил Веритасерум – "сыворотку правды".

– Но вы ведь никогда… – растерянно начал я.

– Да, никогда не использовал магические технологии в своих расследованиях. Но это дело стало исключением из правил: пока что это единственное расследование в моей карьере, в котором замешан волшебник. Видите ли, Уотсон, в Британии не так уж много волшебников, и они слишком редко попадают в сферу моих интересов. Так что, надеюсь, я и в будущем смогу обходиться без волшебства.

Я сочувственно улыбнулся. Упорное нежелание Холмса пользоваться преимуществами, которые дает магия, вызывало у меня целую гамму чувств: от непонимания до восхищения.

– Вы, Уотсон, судите о ситуации со стороны, – обратился ко мне мой друг. – Для вас волшебный мир – это сказка, воплотившаяся в реальность, а мой уход в мир магглов – то ли трагическая ошибка, то ли героическое, но от этого не менее глупое, самопожертвование. Но я имел возможность взглянуть на оба мира изнутри, и я знаю, что люди везде одинаковы, обладают они магической силой, или нет. Они способны и на величайшие подвиги, и на чудовищные злодеяния. Конечно, волшебная палочка дает своему владельцу дополнительные возможности, но убийство остается убийством независимо от того, совершено ли оно с помощью ножа, револьвера или смертоносного заклинания. Мне прочили прекрасную карьеру в министерстве магии, – продолжил Холмс. – Я очень рано проявил себя как весьма одаренный волшебник. Но я не мог смириться с отсутствием выбора и предпочел тот путь, который не был предопределен моим происхождением. Я солгу, если скажу, что никогда не сожалел о своем решении – были моменты, когда мне приходилось очень трудно. Но сейчас, когда я занимаюсь тем делом и живу той жизнью, которая в наибольшей степени соответствует моим склонностям и складу характера, я не жалею ни о чем.

Он умолк, и я поспешил сменить тему:

– Но как вам удалось напоить ваших собеседников Веритасерумом?

– Очень просто. Я добавил его в вино.

– Так, что они не заметили?

– Ну конечно. Я сделал это заранее. Ввел зелье в бутылку с вином при помощи шприца. Через пробку. Видите, Уотсон, как полезно иметь при себе шприц?

Я не отреагировал на шутку. Холмс прекрасно знал, как я отношусь к его "дурным привычкам".

– Но это значит, что Веритасерум должен был подействовать и на вас?

– Конечно, Уотсон. Если бы мои собеседники догадались задать мне кое-какие нескромные вопросы, я бы мог сообщить им довольно много компрометирующих сведений о себе. Но они этой возможностью не воспользовались.

Наверное, я выглядел довольно-таки ошарашенным. Холмс ободряюще похлопал меня по руке и с усмешкой добавил:

– Зато никто не сможет упрекнуть меня в нечестной игре!

 

* * *

– Значит, Бэрил видела вас только в собачьем обличье? – уточнил Холмс.

– Ну конечно! Джек сказал ей, что нашел меня на болоте и что, похоже, я и есть тот самый пес, который до смерти напугал сэра Чарльза.

– Мы, конечно, знали о собачьих следах возле трупа, – пояснил Стэплтон. – Нам рассказал о них доктор Мортимер.

– И вот тогда она выдвинула свою "гениальную идею", – увлеченно продолжил Блэк. Похоже, рассказ доставлял ему искреннее удовольствие. – Она решила, что натравит пса, то есть меня, на наследника. Сэр Генри как раз должен был прибыть в Лондон, и доктор Мортимер собирался его встретить. Бэрил потребовала от Джека, чтобы он тоже свозил ее в Лондон, и я (потом, конечно, когда у нас появилась возможность все обсудить) посоветовал ему согласиться.

– Сириус предложил мне ей "подыграть".

– Ну да! А почему бы нет? Я решил, что это отвлечет ее от других, возможно, более изощренных планов, да и у Джека нервы целее будут. И мне ужасно хотелось увидеть, как вытянется ее лицо, когда она поймет, что у "собаки" есть собственное мнение касательно судьбы Генри Баскервиля.

– Вы съездили в Лондон одновременно со Стэплтонами?

– Да. Зашел в Косой переулок, купил себе палочку. Джек дал мне маггловских денег, которые я обменял на галеоны.

Блэк и Стэплтон переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу.

– Позвольте я сам скажу, что было дальше, – предложил Холмс. – Кража ботинка понадобилась Бэрил для того, чтобы "собака" взяла след? А трогательное послание было не столько предупреждением об опасности, сколько попыткой взять на слабо?

– Ну конечно! – воскликнул Стэплтон. – Бэрил прекрасно разбирается в мужской психологии. Она была уверена, что уж теперь сэр Генри ни за что не откажется от возвращения в родовой замок.

– После того, как баронет получил ее письмо, он сказал мне буквально следующее: "Ни адские силы, ни людские козни не удержат меня здесь. Я поеду в дом своих предков. Это решено окончательно".

– Вот именно на это она и рассчитывала.

– Кстати, мистер Холмс, я видел вас, когда вы жили на болотах, – неожиданно признался Блэк. – Вы могли бы устроиться и комфортнее.

– Я тоже видел вас, мистер Блэк. И если бы я поселился в замке или в ближайшей деревне, то так бы и не понял, что имею дело с анимагом.

– А как вы догадались?

– Я никогда не гадаю, мистер Блэк, я наблюдаю и делаю выводы. Для начала меня насторожило то, что мистер Стэплтон вместо того чтобы держать собаку на цепи, позволяет ей разгуливать на свободе. Но когда я обнаружил, что собака находит путь через трясину, ориентируясь по вехам, все сразу встало на свои места. Собаки, конечно, умные существа, но не настолько же!

Блэк рассмеялся:

– Как все, оказывается, просто!

– Любая цепь умозаключений выглядит простой, стоит лишь последовательно ее изложить. Но все-таки, что же произошло в тот вечер, девятнадцатого октября?

– Бэрил показала нам свой "ангельский" характер, – хмыкнул Стэплтон.

– Она пришла к выводу, что использовать для убийства собаку – дело слишком уж ненадежное, – мрачно добавил Блэк. – Решила, что я чересчур дружелюбен. С ней случилась истерика. Я был в сарае. В облике Бродяги, конечно. Она вбежала, разъяренная как фурия, с хлыстом в руке, и принялась бить меня, крича что-то вроде: "Я заставлю тебя разозлиться, трусливая шавка, я заставлю тебя показать зубы!"

– Я вбежал вслед за ней, – сказал Стэплтон, – вырвал у нее хлыст.

– Я превратился в человека, и мы вместе ее связали. Не веревками, простынями – чтобы не пережать кровеносные сосуды, не причинить ей вреда. Это Джек настоял.

– Я не собирался развязывать ее до тех пор, пока сэр Генри благополучно не вернется домой.

– Джек сыграл роль радушного хозяина. Генри Баскервиль, конечно, удивился отсутствию Бэрил, но ни о чем не спросил. А потом он почему-то решил идти домой пешком, один, через болота, и я занервничал.

– Из-за тумана? – спросил Холмс.

– Да, из-за тумана. Терпеть не могу туман. Как только я его вижу, мне начинают мерещиться дементоры.

– И это неудивительно. После заключения в Азкабане…

– Откуда вы знаете? – вновь удивился Блэк.

– Я заметил край татуировки в вырезе вашей рубашки. Впредь я посоветовал бы вам застегиваться на все пуговицы и носить галстук или шейный платок.

– Ненавижу галстуки, – с улыбкой сообщил Блэк. – Они мне ошейник напоминают.

Холмс улыбнулся в ответ.

  
* * *

– Я хотел бы обратить ваше внимание на один немаловажный факт, Уотсон. Обычно волшебники, побывавшие в Азкабане, теряют способность вызывать патронуса. У них просто не остается счастливых воспоминаний. Но к Сириусу Блэку эта способность вернулась. А это значит, что на протяжении определенного времени он испытывал яркое и радостное чувство. Скорее всего, очень сильную сердечную или дружескую привязанность. Я имел возможность понаблюдать за ним и мистером Стэплтоном. Они понимают друг друга с полуслова и преданы друг другу до глубины души. Поразительно, что человек, переживший и длительное заключение в Азкабане, и гибель близких друзей, в которой винил себя, сохранил столь сильную способность любить и доверять. Я очень надеюсь, что отныне судьба будет благосклонна к ним обоим.

– А вы не спросили у них, почему они решили покинуть Англию?

– Представьте себе, спросил. Дело в том, что мистера Блэка заинтересовали магические обряды индейских шаманов, а точнее – возможность отпустить свою душу в странствие по чужим временам и реальностям. В его мире у него остался крестник – юноша, которому предстояло совершить славный и храбрый поступок, и жизнь которого подвергалась огромной опасности. Мистер Блэк признался, что не сможет успокоиться, пока не узнает о том, какая участь выпала его крестнику, и для этого собирается совершить путешествие в свой мир и в свое время – пусть и не в физическом теле. Ну а мистер Стэплтон любезно согласился его сопровождать.

– Как странно, – заметил я. – Выходит, для того чтоб обрести верного спутника и друга, иногда приходится умереть и заново воскреснуть в другой реальности.

– Или в другом времени, – добавил Холмс. – Как ни парадоксально, но чтобы обрести надежду на лучшее будущее, Сириусу Блэку пришлось вернуться в прошлое.

– Да, поистине удивительная история, – заключил я. – Но что случилось потом?

– Вы же были свидетелями всех последующих событий. Мистер Блэк выпустил вслед сэру Генри патронуса, чтобы разогнать сгущающийся туман. Затем, когда поднялась суматоха, они со Стэплтоном благополучно аппарировали в Лондон. Бэрил сейчас находится в весьма приличной частной клинике, и сэр Генри был так любезен, что согласился оплатить ее лечение. Увы, но все ее странности являются не проявлением дурного нрава, как считал Стэплтон, а симптомами душевной болезни.

– Мне жаль ее, – признался я. – Такая красивая женщина…

– Вы же знаете, Уотсон, – невозмутимо ответил мой друг, – женская красота оставляет меня равнодушным.

  
* * *

– До отправления осталось двадцать минут, – заметил Холмс, взглянув на часы. – И напоследок я хотел бы уточнить одну маленькую деталь. По вашему открытому взгляду и манере держаться, мистер Блэк, я готов заподозрить в вас гриффиндорца. Но я не слышал ни об одном случае, когда бы представитель рода Блэков поступил на какой-либо иной факультет, кроме Слизерина.

– Вы правы. Я действительно учился в Гриффиндоре.

Холмс удивленно вскинул брови.

– И как к этому отнеслись ваши родители?

– Отрицательно. Если не сказать хуже. Кончилось тем, что мне пришлось уйти из дома, и мое имя выжгли с фамильного гобелена.

Холмс покачал головой.

– Бывают же в жизни совпадения.

– Вы что, тоже?! – удивился Блэк. – Тоже чистокровка?

– Вероятно, к концу двадцатого века о моем древнем и благородном семействе уже начали забывать, – вздохнул Холмс. – Но это неудивительно. Ведь мы с моим братом последние из рода, и оба – бездетные холостяки.

– И все ваши предки тоже учились в Слизерине?

– Конечно. Своим поступлением в Гриффиндор я разбил сердце моей несчастной матушки. По крайней мере, так она утверждала.

Сириус понимающе хмыкнул.

– Моя тоже много чего утверждала. Ну и что было дальше?

– А дальше разлад между мной и моими родителями становился все глубже и в конце концов привел к тому, что я вынужден был уйти из волшебного мира, – неожиданно серьезным тоном ответил Холмс.

– Совсем уйти?

– Да, совсем. Я не пользуюсь магией с шестнадцати лет.

– А ваша палочка? – вмешался Стэплтон. – Вы же сказали вначале, что она у вас при себе?

– Это был блеф, – признался Холмс. – У меня нет палочки, и я пришел сюда безоружным.

* * *

Когда он вышел из каюты, из-за двери до него донесся восхищенный возглас Блэка:

– А ведь я так и чувствовал, что он блефует! Эх, люблю гриффиндорцев!

**Конец**

_______________________________

* Ту самую, которая в переводе М.Литвиновой почему-то названа "эпиковой трубкой".

** Уотсон и в самом деле убрал эту рукопись надолго. Судя по тому, что опубликована она была в журнале "Стрэнд" аж в августе 1901 года.

*** belles lettres (фр.) — изящная словесность. Собственно от этого словосочетания и произошел термин "беллетристика".

**** Возможно, дед или прадед известного нам Олливандера.


End file.
